Currently covers are known from the prior art which are characterised e.g. by a casing of finely woven cotton material, and which are filled with feathers and/or down. Also known are covers with which small balls of synthetic fibres are used as a filler material. In addition there are so-called quilted covers with which a more or less voluminous layer of non-woven fabric as a filling is quilted with outer woven layers. Moreover, in particular in southern countries, simple covers, e.g. made of wool, folded into bed sheets are used as covers.
All of these variations of covers have in common a uniform and continuous outer casing and outer boundary surfaces.
This basic design principle was broken away from for the first time by the ClimaBalance product range according to EP 1 499 221. This innovative cover concept is characterised by the presence of a number of ventilation openings which are respectively spanned by meshwork with a defined air permeability. However, these are also a constant and continuous layer of a flexible insulating material, even if it is interrupted by ventilation openings.
This feature of known cover designs comprising a continuous layer of flexible insulating material results in the cover only being able to adapt to the body contours of the person sleeping under it to a certain extent. Moreover, the quantity of filler required in order to achieve a specific insulation effect is unsatisfactorily high. Furthermore, the appearance of the covers of the prior art is consistently understated, and at best determined by the geometric arrangement of the quilting seams and ribs. Apart from the aforementioned ClimaBalance covers, with the covers from the prior art there is no satisfactory dissipation of the heat and moisture generated by the body.
With regard to the prior art discussed above, the object forming the basis of the present invention is to provide a cover which allows improved adaptability, e.g. to the body contours of a person sleeping underneath. A further object underlying the present invention is to provide a blanket which allows a reduction of the filler weight while maintaining the same insulation effect. Furthermore, the present invention is based upon the object of providing a cover which guarantees satisfactory warmth and moisture dissipation, and so provides air-conditioning of the space taken up by the sleeper under the covers. In addition, the present invention has set itself the object of providing a cover which is characterised by a clearly different appearance from the present prior art. Moreover, the present invention is based upon the object of providing a cover which when used in hospitals offers advantages in practical use. Finally, the object underlying the present invention is to provide all of the advantageous properties described in this paragraph in equal measure without any associated disadvantages relating to handling or cleaning.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to the provision of sleeping bags and cushions which also have improved air-conditioning and adaptability to the body contours of the person sleeping in or on them.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to the provision of items of clothing which are based upon the design principle according to the invention and also have the aforementioned advantageous properties essential to the invention (contour adaptation, reduction of the filler weight, air-conditioning and attractive visual appearance).
In addition, the object underlying the present invention is to provide methods of producing the aforementioned products.